THAT'S NOT ART!
by Black Convoy
Summary: Makoto and Deidara have a little arguement over what is truely cosidered art. Oneshot Naruto xover. Pairing Makoto & Deidara


This is a little oneshot I came up with about half an hour ago. It's my first Makoto centered fic and I dedicate it to Sailor Taurus Angel forbeing the first to review my Frozen Fnags story. But this is also for any other Makoto/Deidara fans. So enjoy!

* * *

THAT'S NOT ART!

For the group of criminals known as Akatsuki, things were calm and peaceful, too peaceful. This was especially true for the small group under the command of the puppet master Sasori. For a while, there was silence until….. _BOOM_!

"Woo hoo! Did you see that Sasori-sama, Mako-chan? That was a frickin masterpiece if I do say so myself." The blonde male happily skipped into the main gathering room of the small house. "I am the greatest artist ever," he sang loudly to himself. His voice rang with pride like a child that just learned to ride a bicycle. Yet, he was also annoying his companions to no end.

"Shut up Deidara," finally shouted the brunette girl who was an underling of Sasori. Her sensei did not say anything, even though she knew he was grateful for her speaking up. "Geez, will you ever mature? You've always been like that ever since we were kids. And you're always saying that load of bull about "art being a bang." It get's old really quick."

The criticism made a quick end to Deidara's good mood and he stomped into the kitchen in order to confront the woman. He remained silent until he was literally in her face. "Are you mocking my art, woman?!"

Makoto Kino did not respond immediately to his question, which pissed him off even more. Instead, she grabbed his face and pushed the blonde out of her personal space. "If you mean that pathetic little pyrotechnic show, then yes, I am mocking it. Mainly because… it's not art." She grinned as she folded her arms across her chest and watched as her childhood friend turned red in the face.

"Oh yeah? Well if that is not art then what is art, Miss smart-ass?" Mako shot an angry glare at Deidara, but held her rage in and smirked at him.

"That is art," stated the brunette as she point towards a completely decorated, three layer cake with the Akatsuki clouds on the side. She closed her eyes and waited for Deidara to concede defeat and admit she was the better artist. However, that thought had not crossed the blonde's mind as he just stood there with his mouth hanging open. Makoto's patience grew thin but she refused to open her eyes until she heard the sweet words of surrender. "Well… aren't you going to say anything?"

Unexpectedly, Deidara burst into laughter, causing Makoto to open her eyes. "You call that art? Hah, hah, hah,hah… oh my god! That's gotta be one of the best jokes I've ever heard. Don't you agree Sasori-sama?"

"It's called culinary art, you jerk," Makoto growled as she stomped down hard on his foot. "And it's better than those pathetic little clay pigeons you make."

"That hurt. And for your information, woman, I would never stoop so low as to use my special clay to make a pigeon! Besides, how can a pastry be considered art, unless it's an exploding cake?"

"There are other pieces of art that don't detonate, genius!"

"Yeah right. Next you're gonna tell me that Leader is actually the tooth fairy." Deidara wrapped his arm around Makoto's shoulder. "Listen, Mako dear, if it doesn't go bang, then it's not art. Like your cake there. It's just a snack and nothing more." That was the final straw for Makoto and the two young members of Akatsuki started quarrelling.

"That's enough," roared Sasori who was fed up with their bickering. "Now you two will leave this house for the next few hours before I kill the both of you!" The aggravated puppet master gave the two teens some money and kicked them out of the house.

Once they were outside, the teens' attitudes changed and Makoto revealed another side of herself that only Deidara knew about. She latched on to his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder and smiled. "That plan of yours really did fool Sasori-sama."

"Of course it did," replied Deidara proudly. "So, wanna go see a movie and then go out to dinner?"

"Sure thing, Mr. artistic genius."


End file.
